Snowball
by wolfsbane92
Summary: The good friends of Oblivion College come up with a devious plan to bring two friends together, involving snow, a romantic fire, and forced romance. I suck at summaries. XD Demyx/OC, slight AkuRoku.


**A/N: Hey hey! This is a little stub-let I wrote a long time ago. It's not finished, because I don't remember what I was going to do after the ending. XD But if and when I do remember, I will surely post another chapter so it may be a two-shot! **

**There is Demyx/OC and a forlorn Axel lusting after Roxas. Don't like? Get over it, they're so meant to be together. :) **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, sadly. If I did, Axel would never have died! -sniffle- Love that guy...anyway. :)**

**To you guys who are waiting for the next updates for Melt and Puzzle...I will get there eventually. p_p You guys have no idea how hard college is! -sobs dramatically-  
**

* * *

WHUMP!

I grunted and opened one bleary eye, immediately closing it again as it was assaulted by the blinding white light pouring in through the window. Apparently it had snowed last night, which explained the icy cold chill in the air. Another thump at my window forced me to open my tired eyes just in time to see a splattered snowball sliding down the glass. What is this? I thought, rolling myself into a blanket burrito and shuffling over to the window. Below, three dark figures danced around in the snow, throwing snowballs and tackling each other. One finally realized I was standing there and waved, motioning me to come down. Not on your life, Buster, I grumbled, shuffling back over to my bed. I heard my door open soon after and looked up to see a shivering Axel standing beside me. "Cold?" I asked, unrolling myself a little to allow him some blanket. He nodded and hurriedly jumped in beside me, snuggling in close.

"T-Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem and all but isn't this what Roxas is for?" I asked, smiling innocently. He scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Yeah but his room is all the way down the hall! I nearly got frostbite just walking the 5.5 feet to your door!" he whined.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you put some clothes on like a normal person," I said, poking his bare stomach. He flinched and drew his arms closer to himself, still shivering like a human icecube.

"I can't sleep with all my clothes on, they get tangled up and it feels weird. Boxers are good enough."

" At least you would be warm. And not invading my personal space."

"Oh shutup, you know it's warmer than just being by yourself. Since you're not brave enough to go crawl into Demyx's bed, I'll be here to keep you company," he smirked, an evil glint in his eye. I blushed and smacked his arm, which only earned a laugh from the dirty red head. He pinched my cheeks and chuckled, rubbing his frozen nose against my own. "Both of us are star crossed lovers, huh?" he said with a sad smile, "Me the pushy one and you the nun. Roxas knows I love him to death but doesn't feel the same way, and everyone except Demyx knows that you love him." I frowned and shook my head.

"It's not like I want Demyx to know."

"Why not? I think he likes you."

"Really?" I squeaked. Axel nodded knowingly and smiled. "You're just too darn stubborn to realize it. Go ask him out!"

"Nooo!" I wailed, burrying my head in his shoulder. He chuckled and patted my back. "He'll know sooner or later. All secrets come to light eventually. I'm surprised no one else has told him so f—Gyahhhh!" he suddenly screeched. We wrapped our limbs around each other as our only warmth was violently ripped away from us.

"Get up and come play with us ya lazy bums!" Xigbar yelled. Axel glared at him and raised one hand in the air, a fireball forming between his fingers. "I would advise you return that blanket and retreat before I scar your face even further," he growled menacingly. Xigbar merely laughed and walked out of my room , blanket and all. "W-what do we d-d-do now?" I chattered. Axel's face was twisted in anger. "This…means…war…"

Axel and I trudged down the frozen corridor, him swathed in several layers of sweaters and long underwear and I in my bulky coat, my head covered by a white toboggan with an oversized pompom. He held my hand in his as we walked, grumbling curses all the down the hall. I chuckled, remembering a similar circumstance when I had first entered Oblivion College. Nice name for a center of learning, right? I thought so too. Oblivion was a school for "special" people. Not unlike the one in X-men, but we weren't mutants or anything, just normal people that could do weird things. It was a pretty small school, just a few stone buildings out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a huge white wall. While Roxas and I were lowly freshmen, Demyx was a sophomore and Axel a junior. On my first day of school I was wondering around trying to find my history class when I caught the beautiful blue eyes of my would-be crush, Demyx. Unfortunately I stared for too long and ended up running into a group of jerk seniors. They surrounded me and started picking on me, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of striking red hair charge the biggest one to the ground. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he smirked, grabbing my hand and running away before the other guys could come out of their shocked stupor. It seemed we were fated to be friends, because I got stuck in the co-ed dorm with his room right next to mine. We became best friends, and although it got me into trouble sometimes, Axel was always there to save the day.

"What are you smiling about?" he grumbled, holding the door to our dorm open for me. "You," I giggled. He blushed and shook his head, but smiled anyway. In the courtyard Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion were playing in the snow. Apparently they had also dragged Roxas out there, as he was standing on the sidelines with his arms crossed, looking bored. I felt Axel tense a little and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Finally you join us kiddies! We were about to come haul you two out of bed and throw you outside!" Xigbar smirked.

"Ooo, they were in bed together? Naughty," said Zexion, covering his mouth with one leather gloved hand. Axel rolled his eyes and I blushed, but we were used to people talking about us that way. He prodded me with his elbow and nodded toward Demyx, who didn't look too happy about Zexion's statement. "Me thinks the man is jealous?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. I shrugged, trying not to get my hopes up.

"So why exactly did you drag us out here at the crack of dawn?" Roxas grumbled. Xigbar smiled evilly, holding his hands behind his back as he paced the snow between us.

"Men, and lady," he nodded towards me, "we are gathered here today to engage in pleasurable combat. In other words, we—" he gestured to himself, Demyx, and Zexion, "want you guys to have a snowball fight with us."

"No way, you dork," Roxas growled, turning back towards the dorm. "My baby's feisty today," Axel smirked, staring at Roxas's well padded behind as he walked. I jabbed him in the ribs and shook my head, turning just in time to see Roxas's head get pummeled by a snowball. Xigbar laughed so hard he fell to the ground while Zexion stood proudly dusting his hands off. "Oh no he didn't!" Axel growled, bending to gather some snow. Roxas stood stock still, his hands in fists at his side. Axel threw his snowball at Zigbar's unexpecting face, and soon the war was on. I cowered behind my snow wall, making snowballs for Roxas and Axel to throw while they weaved around the courtyard. It seemed Demyx had the same idea on the other side, and actually waved at me once when he popped up to unload more ammo. Both sides were relentless in their attacks, and I smiled as Roxas took one to the face so it didn't smack Axel. Maybe he likes him after all, I thought, watching as Axel helped to wipe the snow off. Their poor faces nearly matched the tint of Axel's hair, their breathing labored. Soon, both teams were laying on the ground gasping for air.

"If we get sick," Axel panted, "you're dead Xigbar!"

Xigbar chuckled. "I think you should worry about us getting sick, at least you have a woman to take care of you."

"Damn straight you ugly turd," Axel said, smiling at me. I helped him and Roxas get on their feet and led them inside, where the other guys soon followed. We stripped off our soaked outer clothes and shoes and hurried into the commons area, where a roaring fire was ready and waiting. Unfortunately so were a grumpy Marluxia and Larxene, as they had been occupying the couch when we intruded, but they left in order to continue their activities elsewhere. Axel collapsed onto the floor in front of the hearth, pulling his shirt up over his damp face. I could have swore I saw Roxas's eyes widen for a few seconds before he looked away, blushing slightly.

"Well that was fun, " Zexion remarked.

"Yeah sure if you like being out in negative 34 degrees weather," Axel grumbled.

"Aw come on, you know it was the most fun you've had all year. Plus Noel looks dern cute in that hat," Xigbar smiled. I blushed and scooted closer to Axel for protection. Zexion's head tilted to the side as he stared at me.

"You know, she really is a cutie. Why haven't we noticed this before Xig?"

"I know right! We should hang out more often, what do you say Noel?"

I was about to say sure why not when Demyx cut me off. "Leave her alone, obviously she didn't want to hang out in the first place," he snarled. Everyone's eyes widened and he looked away, his chin resting on his knee.

"I mean, Axel had to drag her out there and all, right Axel?" he said, glancing at me.

Axel looked dumbfounded. "Uh, actually well kinda I guess. I just wanted to kick Xigbar's butt for taking our blanket, she just came along for the ride."

"But I did have fun. I mean, I didn't do much but it was fun watching you guys," I interjected, hurt that Demyx seemed mad at me for no reason.

"Uh, right. Glad you came!" smiled Xigbar, patting my shoulder. "What's up with him?" Axel whispered to Xigbar. "I donno, he's been like this since…since he saw you coming out of the dorm holding her hand," Xigbar replied, nodding to me. "W-what?" I stammered, "why would he be angry at us?"

"I donno, jealous?"

"Of who? Her or me?" Axel smirked.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Is he gay? You're gay, right Axel? Did you put the moves on him?"

"I'm not gay, I believe love just has no bounds. And no I would never do that, seeing as Miss Adorable over here has the biggest crush known to mankind on him. Plus my heart is already spoken for," he said, smiling at Roxas. I hushed him worriedly and glanced in Demyx's direction to see if he had heard. Xigbar ignored me and they continued their brain storming.

"Could it be lack of sleep?"

"Stress?"

"Overwork?"

"PMS?"

"Is he pregnant?"

"GUYS! I can hear you!" Demyx yelled. He glared at them and stood up, sighing and running his hands through his hair. "You got it right the first time." Xigbar and Axel looked at each other, confused. "Lack of sleep?" Xigbar piped up. Demyx shook his head. "Before that." Axel thought for a moment, then gasped. "You're gay? Welcome to the club buddy!"

"NO! Before that," Demyx said, exhasperated.

"You're jealous?" Roxas and Zexion said in unision. Demyx blushed and pulled his hair over his eyes, an adorable habit he had when embarrassed. Wait, what, he was jealous? Axel gently prodded me with his elbow and smirked, "told ya." He stood up and stretched, showing off his lean, muscular form. I saw more than one pair of eyes oggle him unexpectedly. "Well ladies, I think these two need some alone time, dontcha think?" he said, smiling down at me. I stared at him, wide eyed as the horror of what was about to occur dawned on me. I quickly latched onto his leg before he could escape, wrapping myself fully around him. "Axel!" I hissed. "What honey?" he whispered, bending down so he could hear me. "Don't leave me!" I pleaded. He smiled and unraveled my limbs before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'm always here for you, you know that. I'm your brother from another mother, so you can always count on me. But sometimes you have to not depend on me and spread your own wings, okay? You can do it, I believe in you!" he whispered. And with that, they all left. Demyx came and sat down beside me in front of the fire. I watched his hands twist nervously in his lap for a while before he finally spoke.

"So…you and Axel aren't together?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, we aren't and never have been. He's my best friend in the whole wide world but most people take it the wrong way. He's super in love with Roxas actually." I smiled, remembering Axel had run into a wall once when Roxas had walked by.

"Oh."

We sat awkwardly silence for a while. It felt like the heat from the fire was searing my skin, but I didn't want to move an inch. I barely even breathed, afraid of drawing attention to myself. I sneaked a look at Demyx, who was gazing into the fire with a conflicted expression. I wasn't sure if he was blushing or if the heat was getting to him too. He seemed to feel my eyes on him because his head suddenly snapped in my direction, and I quickly looked away. He mumbled something. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said. What was that again?" I asked.

"I like you…a lot," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear it. I felt the blood rush up to my face and felt like I was going to pass out. "W…what?" I gasped, looking him in the eyes. He was blushing too, but his face held a look of determination. "I like you Noel," he said,more strength in his voice now. "I have for a while." I just stared at him in shock, my mouth agape. I'm dreaming, I thought. Suddenly he pinched my hand. "Ow! What was that for?" I cried, rubbing the sore spot vigourously. "You're not dreaming, silly," he said, smiling. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did."

My eyes widened.

"Do…you like me too?"

I stared at the floor and picked at the rich red carpeting, trying not to look at him. The silence was almost painful, but I had never felt happier! The love of my life had just confessed his love for me, I felt like I would ruin it if I spoke. I bit my lip in an attempt not to smile. "Haha, what?" he laughed, tipping my face up with his finger. "If you don't like me just tell me. If you do, however, by all means let me know," he said, smiling. I got lost in his eyes. Such a deep blue, but with hints of green and gold and purple and…amazingness. He leaned in closer, eyes flickering between my eyes and lips.

"I…do…like you," I said finally. The room erupted in cheers and both us jumped and backed away from each other. "FINALLY!" Axel yelled, throwing his hands up in the air while everyone else clapped. "About time you two! We've had to listen to your moaning and groaning for the past, like, forever," Xigbar grinned, grabbing Demyx's cheek.

"Good thing those two came up with this plan or else we would have had to watch you guys moping about for even longer," Zexion said, smiling.  
"What?" Demyx and I said together in disbelief.

"UM he means what a coincidence that it snowed today and they just happened to want a snowball fight and there just happened to a romantic fire going and wow, would you look at the time!" Axel rambled. I ran and hugged him, catching him by surprise. He laughed at squeezed me back. "Xigbar, on to part two!" he yelled before whisking me away. "Where are we going? Oof!" Axel threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs like some kind of football player. "You'll see!" he laughed. We made it to his room, finally, and he opened the door and set me down. "Axel what the…"


End file.
